


No Escape

by bbyspice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possible Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers/Dark!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyspice/pseuds/bbyspice
Summary: You have no memory of anything before this moment. The only thing you can remember is Steve Rogers. Why are you dressed like a 40′s housewife, why are you holding this ax?… Why is Steve Rogers lifeless body on the ground?
Relationships: Captain America & Reader, Captain America/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture. Listen to Tonight You Belong To Me by Patience & Prudence (to add creepy vibes). I listened to it on repeat while writing this. It’s so dark guys, I’m sorry. I kinda got lost in the spooky vibes and then this nightmare just happened. Enjoy Babes!

I don’t know how I got to this point. I only remember him. Steve Rogers. Captain America. His name is so bitter on my tongue. Glancing down at my dress, once pure white, is now filled with red. There is so much red all over my hands, the floor. Why does my head hurt so much? Why can’t I remember anything before this? My stomach is doing flips and my hands wont stop shaking. I have to find a bathroom. Trying to keep my balance, I start looking. Luck is on my side, the first room off the living room is the bathroom. I grab onto the sink and look in the mirror. I don’t recognize the woman looking back at me. Her red lipstick is smeared, her mascara running. I rub my face, smearing blood all over my cheek. I turn on the faucet and aggressively wash my face. Then the first flashback hits.

~

_My car sputters, I have been trying to get it started for the last five minutes. Steve is just pulling in the parking lot. It is so dark out, I don’t notice him approaching my car from behind. Until he knocks on my window that is and startles me. I roll down the window. “Jesus Christ, Steve. You scared the crap outta me.”_

_“Having a little car trouble, Y/N? You know I could give you a lift home if you want and pick you up. Maybe give your car a look in the morning.” He smiles that million dollar smile. It doesn’t take much to fall for his charms._

_“Ok, but only because you twisted my arm about it. I don’t know why my car isn’t working. It was fine this morning.”_

~

I come to while still grasping the sink. I only remember leaving the compound with Steve. I was safe with the Captain, right? There is no way America’s golden boy would try anything. There has to be an explanation for this. I turn off the faucet. I make my way out of the bathroom. The living room is still in tact. No signs of struggle anywhere. Then where did all this blood come from if it’s not mine. I try the room next to the bathroom. When I open the door, I stop dead in my tracks. “Oh god!” I gag and keel over, vomiting on the floor and my shoes. On the floor is Steve Rogers. Only it’s not, not anymore. All the light has left his face. There’s just his body and blood. So much blood. I grab onto the door frame and slide onto the floor. Wiping my face, I mutter, “This isn’t happening. Please tell me this isn’t real.” I close my eyes and another memory hits. More intense this time.

~

_Steve pulls up in front of my house. Unbuckling my seat belt, I look at him and ask, “Would you like to come in for a coffee, it’s the least I can do?”. “Sure, why not?”._

_I lead him up the steps and through the door. I turn on a lamp and start taking off my coat and start walking to the kitchen. I yell out, “How do you like your coffee?”. Steve is too preoccupied looking at the frames and admiring pictures. “Black is fine, I’m not picky.”_

_I sit on the couch, putting both our teacups down. I watch him as he sits in the seat across from me. Grabbing his cup, he takes a few sips. I continue watching in anticipation as he finishes his coffee. I smile as his eyelids start to get heavy. “Y/N, what did you do?”. He slurs his words. I get up and make my way to his seat, lifting my dress, I sit on his lap. “Oh Stevie, nothing that you don’t secretly want.”. He tries to push me off but to no avail, he’s too weak. I grab him by his cheeks and look into those ocean blue eyes, “You belong to me Steve.”. His eyes close and he’s out._

_~_

I hold my head in my hands as they all come back at once. I did this.

~

_Steve comes to. His eyesight blurry. Was it all a dream? He goes to rub his eyes, but can’t. He looks up and see’s his hands are cuffed to the radiator. He looks around noticing the room is different. Where is he? Was it Hydra’s doing?_

_“You’re awake Stevie! You were knocked out for quite a while. I thought I gave you too much. You know you super soldiers. You are really hard to get down.”. You glance around. “You guys are also heavy. It took everything in me to get you in here.That’s why you are on the floor. I could barely drag you, let alone pick you up. Don’t try breaking out, vibranium cuffs. Working for Stark has so many advantages. Like you falling for that trick. I knew you couldn’t resist being chivalrous and helping a damsel in distress. You were like putty in my hands.”._

_“W-w-what do you mean Y/ N? Are you working for Hydra? Why are you doing this? What do they have on you-? You cut him off, “No, no, no.. You misunderstand. This isn’t Hydra. This is love.”_

_You stand up and circle him. Stopping behind him and running your hands down his chest. Whispering in his ear, “You weren’t really blessed with brains were you? I have tried every advance and flirtation known to man. Do you think I have lunch everyday with every Avenger, do I perfect every Avenger’s suit, do I ask them about their day’s everyday? No… I don’t. You were just too dim to see it”._

_The wheels start turning in his head… All the little moments he assumed were just Y/N being kind and polite. It instantly clicks. You went above and beyond for him everyday and he never realized it. “I’m sorry, I never noticed. I never seen you as more than a friend but I..I can’t love you like you want. I don’t love you.”…_

_His confession hits you right in your gut. It hurts so much. Why not just tear my heart out while you are at it. The tears start to prickle at the corners of my eyes. Why is he saying this? He has to see it. I did all this for him. The hurt translates to anger. “I tried being nice Steve!” I yell, while pulling at my hair. The pin curls coming lose. “Why can’t you just be good and let us live a happy life as husband and wife? I just want to give you the life you missed out on, the life you deserve. God, you are so fucking stubborn!”_

_“P-please Y/N, this isn’t right.” He talks to me so calmly, like he is approaching a timid animal. “You need help. I’m not yours. We can get you help, just call Tony and we will put this behind us.”_

_“You would like that wouldn’t you? So you can run back to Sharon and pretend I don’t exist again. I have loved you since they day you graced my life, like a golden ray of sunshine you just came in and lit up everything. I couldn’t get you out of my mind. You consumed my every thought, But you ignored me, like I wasn’t there.” Getting down on my knees next to him, I grab him by his jaw, tilting his head up to me. “I had to take matters into my own hands baby. You have to understand. We were simply meant to be. I just have to show you. You will love me, you have to.”_

_“Y/N! Don’t make me hurt you please! You have to understand and see reason. You aren’t just going to get away with this. We can’t live this fairy tale life you made up in your head. I won’t ever love you!”_

_Tears are full on pouring out of my eyes, my makeup is ruined. He did this. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I eye the ax leaning against the wall. Picking it up I make my way to him. Dragging it behind me, I yell, “Stevie… All you had to do was accept us and love me. But you messed it all up!” I grip the ax with both hands and lift it. “You belong to me Stevie baby, if I can’t have you. no one can.” I swing the ax down on his chest with all my force, then again and again. The bedroom filled with red. It pools around my heels. Even in death, he looks beautiful. So peaceful._

_I toss the ax on the ground, bending down I give him a kiss on the forehead and close his eyes. Getting up, I wipe the tears and walk to the living room._

_Shock is starting to settle in. How did I even get to this point?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback babes! It goes a long way. I do hope you enjoyed a walk in my twisted mind of ideas. I plan on adding more one shots to this. Mainly how the reader got this far and how her obsession even started. I am so excited to add more. So many ideas on where to go from here!
> 
> Warning: All my works are written for 18 and up. What media you choose to partake in is on you but I only write for fellow adults. Thanks*


End file.
